The Grey Wind Patron
by RedSmileyFace
Summary: Exploring the idea that Arya likes to dance: the traditional kind, involving songs and twirling with men. Posted as "Patron of the Grey Wind" under TV shows, "Game of Thrones", category.


**Author's Note: **I own a few things, but not Westeros, these characters, or, really, this idea. I just hope the readers like this variation! ... Warm and enlightening, constructive flames are appreciated. If you intend to burn down the house, don't, you'll be ignored.

Arya loved dancing, whether with a sword in her hand or a man in her arms, she reveled in the movements and the complexities of each. Both made her feel alive.

With a sword, always in danger of loosing one's life, it made her appreciate life more. It got the blood pumping, the adrenalin flowing, the mind jumping from one plan of attack to the next. It was exhilarating.

With the men, an endless amount of choices presented themselves to her, allowing her to live with one for a little while. It got the blood pumping, the adrenalin flowing, and the mind in an acute state of awareness of where one should step next, or where the man wished to lead her. It was exhilarating.

She was betrothed to a Lord of some standing or such, but she liked to forget all the details when dancing. Whether dancing in the hall, or at the tavern/inn in the village outside Winterfell. They called her the Patron of the Grey Wind (the name of the establishment). Or they called her the Ghost of a Lady, for she dropped all pretenses when in attendance. Some called her Nymeria, the wild woman of the North, though they knew she really was a lady of Winterfell. Lots teased her, naming her the Bride of Summer, the Mistress of Shaggydog: both stage names of singers, both who were enjoyed by, and paid by, Arya. All this, her family knew, tolerated, and smiled about, so long as she had a guard with her whenever she went.

There was even a new song going around about a wolf and bull falling in love with each other, and running away in the Forests of Sherwood (later, after many reiterations, becoming "The Thief and the Maid"). Arya was the inspiration, though her family didn't know it at the time, and only the shrewd songwriter (and the Wolf and Bull themselves) knew whom the characters represented. The family only knew that it was a romantic song of forbidden love; it was one of Sansa's new favorites.

The family needn't worry, even if they did know. Both Arya and her Bull were dutiful, and went no further then dancing. But the shrewd singer, known as Tom Sevenstrings, he saw more then anyone else saw. Arya never leaned her head, much less the rest of her body, onto her partner, unless the said partner was the Bull. She never allowed anyone to touch her inappropriately, unless the Bull was caressing her back, sides, or arms. The only times she frowned was when she was leaving Grey Wind, and when she was dancing with the Bull. It took him a few visits to realize that she regrets their different stations in life.

Tom Sevenstrings himself had danced with the Bride of Summer a few times. He likes her as a person in general. If anyone asked him about his inspiration for his new song, he'd reply that he had too much respect for him or her to kiss and tell. The Bull was angry at first, but later, after Arya had assuaged his fears, he bought Tom a drink a few times. Arya once kissed Tom's cheek; thanking him for the testament to the only love she has, that maybe their hope and love could survive long after they stopped breathing. Then, she had to kiss the cheek of every man in the inn, as they laughingly joked that the singer didn't even sing half as well enough to deserve a handshake. That was the loudest night for laughter.

The Bull was the last one that night to get a kiss, and everyone was too drunk to notice, or remember, that she kissed him on the mouth. He would never forget. It was their first time. He caressed her cheek, and memorized the shape of her mouth, tasting the cinnamon and hot cider the Grey Wind was famous for. She in turn relished the hint of beer from him, and the possessive nature of the kiss: he who had such a tender disposition. It lasted only a minute, maybe even less, but it would be burned in the memories for their lifetimes.

Soon enough, Arya left the North, married herself a Southern Lord, and the Grey Wind became less profitable. Whispers made its circuit that Lady Arya Stark was the wolf in the song; but since the maesters had found her virtuous and she was married by the time the rumor mill churned the news out, all she received were a few stern looks, or sympathetic ones, depending on who it was.

No one ever found out who the Bull was. They never found out that that mysterious man had left for the Wall, too honorable to take any wife other then his love. People never found out that whenever the Crows came to Winterfell, and Lord and Lady Frey came at the same time, the Wolf and her Bull were living the song again.

Tom Of Seven Streams made one last popular song, entitled "The Wall Forgives All Loves", before he retired there himself.

**Author's End Notes: **Just for points of curiosity. 1) I started with one paragraph, explaining why she might like dancing, and this happened. :) 2) Tom Sevenstrings wasn't supposed to make an appearance, but then I thought he'd be more appropriate then the new singers a I created. 3) I sincerly hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
